Unexpectedly
by Puddles-dono
Summary: When Phoenix Wright is a part of your life, no matter how small that part may be, his talent for the ridiculous seeps in as well. And, as we all know, ridiculous things happen unexpectedly. Phoenix/Apollo; Mystery/Romance; Yaoi. MAJOR Spoilers for AJ:AA!
1. Preface

I'm going to say it now for the sake of the reader.

This is YAOI!! You no like? Then why are you here!? Don't you read the descriptions?! Geeze!

Anyway, let me continue with our yaoi loving audience. This is my first Gyakuten Saiban story, so bare with me. It also stars my favorite pairing (Hoboroki!) out of all the games! Here's my detail box:

**Fanfiction:** Unexpectedly **From: **Gyakuten Saiban 4 / Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney

**Pairings: **Mainly Naruhodo/Odoroki (Ryuichi/Hosuke) / Phoenix/Apollo (for you American people); maybe others later on.

**Warnings!: **Yaoi. Lots of yaoi. I like romantic stuff, so it might get fluffy from time to time. It's T for now, but that'll most likely change. Oh, and violence, explicit detail, and blood. There's a homicide coming up, which is to be expected. It's Polly's forte.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Gyakuten Saiban / Phoenix Wright / Apollo Justice games or characters. I think that's obvious, actually. The game starts with a huge CAPCOM® logo. I mean, I would choose something a little catchier that CAPCOM®. Something like Puddle-com! Yay!

Er, sorry. On with the story!

* * *

**Unexpectedly** : Preface

"Yay!" Congratulated Trucy as she bounded out of the courtroom and into the lobby, "I knew she was innocent, and it's all thanks to Ema we could prove it!"

"Hey! What about me!? I connected the evidence to the real killer!" Protested Apollo.

"Hee hee! I wasn't going to leave you out, Polly. It's just that, without Ema, we wouldn't have had that evidence in the first place!"

The young lawyer sighed. "Can't argue with you there…"

"But," she said, sliding closer, "You did do an amazing job seeing through his lies. It's like you got the stronger part of our bloodline or something. It's times like these that I'm proud to be your little sister, Polly!"

'Polly' flattened his hair with a blush. _I'm so not used to having real family._

Trucy smiled, and then puffed her cheeks out with a scowl. "Can you believe that guy!? He killed his ex-girlfriend's new boyfriend and tried to pin it all on her! Horrible, horrible man!"

Apollo agreed with a nod. A hand came down on his shoulder from behind, surprising him.

"Good job, Apollo. The jury sends their appreciation. You made it easy for them to pass their verdict."

"Ah! Mr. Wright!"

"Daddy!" She said with cheer, giving Phoenix a hug.

_You know… _Thought Apollo as he looked upon the two, _I could never bring myself to call Mr. Wright my father, let alone Daddy._

_I mean, it's not like he wouldn't make a good father. You see how Trucy loves him. I…well… don't see him that way…_

_I see him as… hmm… let's just say my opinion on him is one of my… um… __very__ few secrets._

* * *

Oh? What secrets could you be hiding from us, Polly?

Well, this shows that Puddles-dono is still alive... somewhat...

This is just a very short intro chapter, as you can plainly see.

I'll be starting college pretty soon, but I'll have plenty of time to wright- er... write.

Hehe. Too much Mr. Wright.

Anyway, Please review! I'm trying to spread the love for this pairing. Wish me luck!

P.S. There's no need to fear, Klavier will soon appear! Well... in later chapters.

Ja ne!


	2. Chapter 1

**Unexpectedly: Chapter 1**

It was a nice day. Apollo thought it was especially nice because, besides winning his case in court today, his vacation time would start in a couple of weeks. The chances of getting any kind of request between then and now were slim.

And Apollo was very much in need of a vacation.

He had a feeling that his reputation was becoming just as ridiculous as his boss's, thanks to Mr. Wright's self-asserted influence. Ridiculous didn't even begin to describe his latest cases over the past year.

Apollo really needed a vacation…

"Polly, you need a vacation." Trucy said as they walked away from the court building.

Mr. Wright, who was on his left, nodded in agreement. "I always took a vacation when I was an attorney."

Apollo sighed. "I know. I've told you my off time starts soon a hundred times! Stop reminding me I'm still working!"

"But it's fun to tease you!" Trucy giggled.

Apollo raised his finger to shout something back when his stomach growled.

"Ehehe…" He laughed, scratching the top of his head, "I… didn't eat breakfast."

"But I thought you had a sandwich this morning…"

"That was yesterday, Trucy."

"And why would you remember something like that, Daddy?" Trucy said with a grin.

Mr. Wright looked away and chuckled, "Because I ate the other half."

"Hey!" shouted Apollo, shaking a fist at him, "I was saving that for this morning!"

"So that's what you were looking for! You practically turned the fridge upside down!" She said, laughing.

"Augh…" He complained, looking dejected. "I made that sandwich from scratch, too…"

The young magician put a finger on her chin in thought. "I suppose that means Daddy owes you lunch."

"Hey, now, don't get carried away," Interjected Phoenix, "I don't get paid until tomorrow."

"But, Daddy!" She whined, crossing her arms with a pout, "It's not fair to let Polly go hungry!"

His stomach growled again. Apollo wrapped his arms around it. "I agree with my sister."

Phoenix was cornered by his own daughter. And, on top of that, her brother. When he looked at Apollo clutching his middle, he started to feel guilty about stealing his sandwich.

It was homemade! How could he have resisted? Apollo could make a mean BLT.

He sighed and was about to admit defeat when the spiky haired brunette interrupted.

"It's alright, Mr. Wright. I can just make another one. You don't have to buy me lunch or anything." He said, dropping his arms. Phoenix was touched.

"But, Polly, you're an attorney! You can't let him get away with larceny!" She pointed in her father's face. He stared at it, his eyes crossed.

"Larceny?"

"Whose side are you on?!" Shouted Apollo, "Anyway, I just want something to eat! I don't care who pays for it!"

"Ok, then I will!" Came Trucy's cheery reply. "Today's your two year anniversary working for the Wright Anything Agency, so I was going to buy you lunch anyway."

"Eh!?" They both chorused in disbelief. She was playing with them!

And, with a giggle and a tug on her hat, she turned and made her way down the street, two frustrated men at her heels. Oh, how she loved to tease them.

* * *

So, this is the first chapter. Hope you liked it!

Please review to your hearts content.


	3. Chapter 2

**Unexpectedly: Chapter 2**

"So I've been working for you for two years now?" He said, walking between the two. They were going to his favorite restaurant for lunch, Ni Hao, and were about three blocks away.

Phoenix turned and smiled, "That's right. To the day."

Apollo looked down. "That means Mr. Gavin has been in prison for two years, too."

The older man sighed. "You shouldn't worry about Kristoph anymore, Apollo. His incarceration is simply a consequence for the crimes he's committed."

"…and because of me." The brunette mumbled.

Apollo was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. Mr. Wright whirled him around to face him.

"Look." He said sternly, holding his brown eyes with a blazing glare, "You are not at fault. You served truth and justice to him that he wholly deserved. He killed two men and framed me for forging evidence which, in turn, made me lose almost everything."

Apollo swallowed. "M-Mr. Wright…"

The firm stare softened considerably and he smiled. "You're a hero to a lot of people now. You've done what is right and just in your eyes and the eyes of the law."

"You're my hero, too, you know. You saved me from being framed by Kristoph… again." He said with a laugh.

He patted Apollo on the shoulder. "So don't beat yourself up over him. It's not worth it."

And with that, the piano player turned and walked again. The young attorney just stood and stared at his retreating back, his hand over his heart. He looked down.

"Thank you, Mr. Wright…" He whispered before running to catch up.

**IGIARI!! OBJECTION!! IGIARI!! OBJECTION!! IGIARI!! OBJECTION!! IGIARI!! OBJECTION!! IGIARI!!**

When they finally caught up to Trucy, she had already gone inside the Chinese restaurant and grabbed them a seat at the bar. At least, it looked like a bar. They only served one kind of alcohol, so…

As they approached, Trucy turned to them.

"So… what were you guys talking about?" She asked, raising a brow insinuatingly.

Apollo sat next to her. "Nothing of consequence, I assure you."

Phoenix took the stool next to him, chuckling.

He turned to him, lifting a brow. "What's so funny, Mr. Wright?"

He coughed into his fist and ordered his favorite drink, "Nothing of consequence." He answered with a smirk.

_Great… _thought Apollo, _Now I have two smart-alecs to put up with._

Trucy picked up some menus from the condiment holder and passed them out. When Phoenix took a hold of his, Trucy didn't let go. He looked at her, puzzled.

"So, Daddy?" She said, giving the laminated paper a little tug.

"Yes, Sweetie?" He asked, playing along.

"Are you going to fulfill our deal?" She questioned, giving a firmer tug.

Mr. Wright paused. "D-Deal?"

Trucy's smile bordered on evil. "Yes, our deal."

"…? What's going on?" Apollo was as enlightened on the situation as a wet match in a dark cave.

Trucy turned to him with a glare that could rival her father's. "Was I talking to you, Apollo?"

The victim tugged on his tie nervously. "N-no… you weren't…"

"Correct." She turned back to Mr. Wright. "Now, Daddy, are you going to break your promise?"

Now Phoenix looked like a thoroughly cornered witness. "Um… well…I…"

"Because if you do…" She whispered, using the menu to pull her daddy closer, "I won't hold up mine."

The young attorney thought he was going to drown in the tension surrounding them. He wouldn't last long like this.

"Er…" He squeaked, "I'm going to go to-"

"No, Apollo. You're going to stay where you are."

He froze. "Y-Yes, ma'am!"

"And Daddy better man up and confess or I'll take it all back."

"Yes, ma'am…" said daddy quickly.

"Good." She let go of the menu.

Phoenix retreated to his stool and sat facing away, mumbling something about how he was just blackmailed by his own daughter. So much for manning up.

"And besides, there's no one else here. It's the perfect chance!" She said excitedly.

"Hold it! What is going on?!" yelled a frustrated Apollo.

"It's complicated, Polly. You don't need to worry about it."

He hit his fist on the counter. "Objection! How can I not worry about it?!"

Trucy lifted a brow. "What do you mean?"

"You said there was 'no one else here', but I am. Ergo, it must have something to do with me."

The magician paused. "Wow… you're really good, even out of the courtroom, Polly!" She said with a smile.

He blushed and flattened his hair. "Well, it is my job…"

The food arrived. A plate of sweet and sour chicken and white rice was placed in front of him.

"Huh? I…don't remember ordering…" He said to himself.

"Oh, I ordered for you," said Mr. Wright as he pulled his chopsticks apart with a snap, "You were busy cross-examining your sister."

"But, Mr. Wright…This is my favorite. How did you know?" Apollo asked, curious.

The beanied man smirked. "I know things."

Time for Trucy to cut in. "What kind of things, Daddy?"

"Don't start that again, Trucy."

"Aww, but I want you to be happy!" She whined.

Mr. Wright sighed. "But I am happy."

The magician crossed her arms, "Happy in every place but one."

Apollo leaned to his sister. "What's wrong with Mr. Wright?" He asked softly.

"Well…" She said, looking at her daddy. Apollo looked, too. He was picking at his pork chow mien with a thoughtful, yet sad expression. "He likes someone. A lot."

"Mr. Wright… likes someone?" He whispered in near disbelief.

"Yeah." She whispered back. "He's afraid to tell them how he really feels." She then smiled, "I really sure that they like him back, but he has his doubts. He's never had much luck in relationships."

One look at her brother's expression and she knew. Oh, how she loved to match make.

Too bad her Daddy and Polly were so clueless.

* * *

That's it for Chapter 2. I made it about twice as long as the forst two, so I guess that's good. I love Trucy as a matchmaker!

Please review to your hearts content.


	4. Chapter 3

**Unexpectedly: Chapter 3**

"So Mr. Wright likes someone…" Apollo repeated in a whisper.

Trucy sighed and readied her own chopsticks. "I just wish he would tell them. It's distracting him more and more now." She said, keeping their conversation very soft.

Her brother frowned a little, "He does seem really lonely lately."

She secretly smiled to herself. So Polly's noticed, too, hmm? And he's concerned. She mentally tallies two more points.

The next thing that Apollo said surprised her. "Trucy…"

She turns to him, "Yeah, Polly?" He was staring at his plate, still untouched.

"Is…" He began, but paused. When he looked up, an unsure, sad expression was on his usually confident face. His eyes were flooded with concern. "Is there something I can do for him?"

That was unexpected.

"Hmmm… I'm not sure. I mean, you don't even know who he likes-"

"I don't have to know to make him feel better." He said, picking up a piece of chicken. "I…" _I actually don't want to know who it is…_

"You what?" She pressed.

Apollo tensed. "N-Nothing…" _I can't tell her that._

She decided not to press harder. She began to eat.

The young attorney relaxed when his sister dropped the subject. He looked back at Mr. Wright, his gaze soft. The once great attorney was eating his humble meal in silence. He still had that far off look.

_Who is it, Mr. Wright? _He begged. _Who is making you so miserable?_

_What can I do to help? Can…can I even do anything? _He wondered helplessly.

He turned back to his meal, his brows furrowed. _I want to help so much, but… why?_

_Because… because I-_

"Are you alright, Apollo?" Asked the subject of his thoughts.

Mr. Wright could see his daughter and Apollo out of the corner of his eye. He knew they were talking about him by the way they kept looking over, but he didn't know what about exactly. Even though it peaked his curiosity, he had decided to stay out of it.

Until Apollo had turned to him with a look in his eyes that made his heart tighten.

It seemed to him that the brunette's mind was raging with a harsh internal struggle that had everything to do with him. It hurt him just thinking about it.

"…!" Apollo looked back at him. "No- I mean, Yes! I- I'm fine, Mr. Wright!"

He gave the flustered man a serious look. "You seem more 'conflicted' than 'fine' to me, Justice."

"…" _Ugh… I'm like an open book to him!_

Phoenix looked down, his beanie obscuring his eyes. "I would tell you to be more open, but that would only make me out to be a hypocrite."

"But, Mr. Wright… You're more open that I am…" He admitted in a small voice.

Mr. Wright just smiled. "One day, I will be."

He looked up and locked eyes with Apollo. "I promise."

Apollo felt his face flush. Mr. Wright was very often honest, but almost never straight-forward. This was a little new.

He liked it.

"Alright! It's almost time for my afternoon show at the Wonder Bar, so I'm going to go pay. Make sure Daddy gets home safe, ok, Polly?" Trucy said as she got up.

"O…ok…" he said, looking down again.

"Oh, and Daddy?" She said.

"Hm?" He had yet to take his eyes off of Apollo.

"You'd better act fast. You might miss your chance." And with that said, she left for the front counter.

The brunette watched out of the corner of his eye as Mr. Wright sighed and scratched at the back of his neck. _She must be talking about Mr. Wright's… interest… _Apollo's mind raced in a full out sprint as he pick up another piece of his meal.

Phoenix spared a glance at him as well, and then began to eat again.

**IGIARI!! OBJECTION!! IGIARI!! OBJECTION!! IGIARI!! OBJECTION!! IGIARI!! OBJECTION!!**

The walk home wasn't much better. The sun was setting between the buildings, casting pretty pink and orange over the concrete grey city. The few puffy clouds in the sky were also painted the same. It was beautiful and romantic.

_AH! NOT romantic! _Apollo screamed at himself. _Walking home through the park with Mr. Wright at sunset is definitely not romantic!_

He quickly glanced to his left, away from his walking companion. _Just stop thinking about him, Justice! Now is not the time to get lost in your thoughts, _He berated himself, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

He heard a chuckle. "You know, you are really fun to watch when you're deep in thought."

"…!" Apollo turned to him, face flushed. "I- I wasn't-"

Phoenix turned his gaze forward. "You're also a very bad liar."

The young attorney faced away again. "Well, I don't lie very often…" he mumbled.

The older chuckled. "So lying get's easier with time, hmm?"

"N-No! I didn't m-mean that!" He stuttered, starting to feel more than a little frustrated. Mr. Wright always did this to him.

"Hmm, I suppose you weren't." Hummed Mr. Wright. It was always entertaining to fluster his employee.

Since they were finally talking, Apollo thought he would venture out a bit. The conversation at the restaurant weighed heavily on his mind. He was really tempted to come right out and ask who Mr. Wright was so taken with, but he quickly suppressed the urge. That would not be a wise thing to do.

"Um… Mr. Wright…" He began.

"Yes, Apollo?"

"I was wondering… um… the 'deal' you and Trucy were talking about back at the restaurant…"

"Oh. That." Phoenix deadpanned. "It's… complicated."

Apollo turned to him. "Complicated?"

Phoenix avoided his gaze. This made Apollo a little more worried. "Yes. Very complicated. It's nothing you should worry about…"

He really didn't want to get into that, so the older man did his best to end the conversation.

Suddenly, the golden bracelet tightened vehemently, causing the wearer to gasp.

Apollo paused in his walking, making Mr. Wright stop as well.

Phoenix's eyes widened. "What is it?" He asked, wary.

The brunette grasped his left wrist and turned his eyes towards him. The usually brown depths were blood red, brimming with unsurpassed focus. An emotion akin to what he could only surmise to be betrayal swam to the crimson surface as those eyes glowed in the waning light.

"I-I…" Apollo stuttered, his brows furrowing together as a look of complete disbelief spread across his face, "You… you're…you can't be…"

Phoenix was shocked as well. The look on the younger's face was one look he never wanted to be the cause of.

And now he was.

"Th-this isn't… supposed to happen… you- you're-"

Phoenix reached for him, but Apollo flinched away violently.

"You're not like them! You're not supposed to be like them!!" He shouted, covering his focused eyes with his hands. Apollo then turned and tore down the path towards the exit to the park as fast as he could.

"Apollo!" He yelled after him, giving chase. "Wait! Stop!"

But as soon as Phoenix turned the corner to the Agency's street, Apollo was on his bike and out of sight.

"Dammit… what have I done?" He mumbles into the emptiness of the street, pulling his hat over his eyes.

* * *

Oh, noes! Nick lied to Polly!? That's a BIG no no!!

Anyway, Please review to your hearts content.


	5. Chapter 4

**Unexpectedly: Chapter 4**

_I'm such a coward… _

Apollo was currently curled up on the small bed in his apartment, his face buried in a pillow. Night had fallen and he had yet to change out of his red suit. Honestly, Apollo didn't want to move at all.

He hiccupped. "I can't believe I'm crying about this…"

_I feel stupid… why did I react like that? It's not like Mr. Wright is some kind of criminal or anything…_

The only time Apollo had ever used his ability was in court, and what he found through it was lies.

Always lies…

Just the thought of Mr. Wright lying to him made his stomach tie in knots. What reason would he have to lie to him? Was it something he did himself? Was it his fault?

He pulled his arm up and stared at the bracelet, its golden eyes staring back. It had tightened so much then that it had physically hurt. He moved it up a little and noticed his wrist beneath it was darkening into a bruise. Mr. Wright's secret was something to be feared if he was that tense.

Mr. Wright's secret… that he had lied to Apollo about…

He felt a sob rise in his throat, but choked it back. He refused to cry about something so selfish!

"_It's ok to be selfish once in a while, Apollo."_

Mr. Wright had told him that.

Apollo clutched the pillow tighter and let his tears fall. He would let himself cry, but only for tonight.

After all, it was alright to be selfish on occasion, right?

"Mr. Wright…" He whispered just before sleep dragged him under.

**IGIARI!! OBJECTION!! IGIARI!! OBJECTION!! IGIARI!! OBJECTION!! IGIARI!! OBJECTION!!**

Trucy was up bright and early the next morning. She bustled about the office, practicing her latest trick; pulling ten lit light-bulbs out of Ms. Magic Panties!

"Wait till Polly gets a load of this!" She giggled as she pulled another from the lacy void.

"Ms. Magic Underwear again?" slurred her brother's sleepy voice.

She turned to greet him, but her smile disappeared. "Geeze, Polly! You look horrible!" Trucy said when she saw him.

"Thanks, Truce…" He groaned, rubbing his eye with the heel of his palm as he closed the door. He felt horrible, that's for sure. _I hadn't cried like that in a very long time. Man, it took a lot out of me._

"No, I mean it! Your clothes are wrinkled, your hair's half done, and your eyes are all red and puffy!" She announced.

"I'll say it again. Thank you, dear sister of mine." He drawled as sarcastically as he could. He made his way over to his desk and unceremoniously dropped his briefcase onto it. He was not in the mood for anything right now.

Trucy had followed him, watching him carefully. "Polly… have you been crying?"

Apollo froze. He knew she would notice.

Trucy's sharp eyes picked up on this as well. She gasped. "You have been crying!"

"…" He didn't respond or turn around. He covered his eyes with a hand.

"You can't hide things from me, Big Brother, and you know it. Why else would you be in such bad shape?"

"I- I don't know, something other than that…" He mumbled. His voice was so blue, he almost didn't recognize it.

"Polly?" She questioned softly, walking around to see his face. She couldn't see his eyes, but the way his lips were pressed together told her the story.

She reached forward and pulled her brother into a hug, which he returned immediately.

"Something bad happened last night… between you and Daddy, right?" She asked.

Apollo tensed and pulled his face from her shoulder. "How did you…?"

"Daddy."

He looked away. Apollo should have guessed Mr. Wright would talk to his daughter about it.

She pulled him to the couch. She held his hands and, with a very serious expression, said, "I want to know something, Apollo."

"…?" A serious Trucy was something he never took lightly.

Trucy's gaze was unwavering. "How do you feel about Daddy?"

Apollo was at a loss for words. "Wh-what!?" He sputtered loudly, quickly looking aver his shoulder.

"He's out right now." She said, her grip tightening. "I'll ask you again." Her hand shot up and grabbed his chin. Her eyes, now crimson, bored into his.

_So this is what it's like to be under the Gramarye eye…Scary…_ Apollo vaguely thought, sweat rolling from his temples.

"How do you feel about Phoenix Wright?"

"I-I…" He swallowed thickly. How did he feel about Mr. Wright?

"I'm not entirely sure myself…" He mumbled softly.

She let go of his face. "So you're confused?"

He nodded. _Man, confused doesn't even begin to cover it._

Trucy put a finger on her chin. "Well, as your sister, I'm going to have to help you sort out these feelings."

"Huh?" _What does being my sister have to do with that?_

She smiled. "I want you to be happy. A heart full of confusion will prevent you from being normal. I should know."

_That's right… her father's death… that was hard on her, thought she didn't admit it._

The magician continued, her smile widening. "Once you sort out the jumbled mess of feelings, everything will be made crystal clear!"

Apollo looked hesitant, but soon nodded. "I think you're right…"

"I know I'm right, Polly! Now, let's get started! Tell me about what happened last night, from your perspective, k?"

**IGIARI!! OBJECTION!! IGIARI!! OBJECTION!! IGIARI!! OBJECTION!! IGIARI!! OBJECTION!!**

Klavier Gavin, in all his glimmerous fop-ness, was on his way to the Wright Anything Agency to deliver two very important gifts.

The one in his right pocket was for Fraulein Trucy. It was a ticket to his latest concert. Many special guests would be attending and he knew the magician couldn't resist.

The other, resting safely in his breast pocket, was a letter for Herr Forehead which he had slaved over for some time. There was also a ticket nestled inside the lavender envelope.

He arrived at the front of the Agency, righted his violet suit coat, and made his way inside.

"Fraulein Trucy, Herr Forehead, I-" He began to announce his presence when he walked into the room, but stopped in shock.

Herr Forehead was being embraced by his sister and sobbing loudly into her shoulder. She ran her hand through his hair and over the back of his neck as he cried, doing her best to comfort him.

Herr Forehead was crying. Apollo Justice was crying. The sentence didn't register in Klavier's mind, no matter how he thought it.

She looked up and saw him. He made a silent gesture that said "What's wrong with Herr Forehead?"

She gave him a wave of her hand, then patted her head and gave a very familiar looking smirk. "It's about Herr Wright, come back later" It said.

He obeyed her wish. He left as quietly as possible, leaving the weeping man and his sister to be alone.

Klavier stood outside the door and ran a hand over his face, pausing at his mouth. Simply seeing his friend so emotional upset him as well. He sighed and closed his eyes, leaning on the door.

What had Herr Wright done to upset the young attorney to the point of hysterics?

"And what brings you to our humble office, Klavier?" A deep voice said with a light chuckle.

He looks up. Speak of the devil. "Herr Wright."

Phoenix's smile fades as he quirks a brow. "Are you alright? You seem a bit… off."

"You would be, too, if you had seen what I just did." Mumbled the rock star under his breath.

"What?" asked Phoenix as he grabbed the door handle.

"Nothing, nothing." He said a little too quickly. "Hey, why don't you and I take a walk? There are some things I wish to ask you about."

It wasn't entirely a lie, but…

The older man looked suspicious for a moment, but finally nodded in agreement. "Alright, Klavier."

Klavier sighed in relief as Phoenix released the handle and joined him for what he knew would be a pointless discussion. Oh, well, at least it bought the siblings in the agency a little more time.


	6. Chapter 5

Unexpectedly: Chapter 5

Phoenix walked back to the office, his hands fisted in his pockets. Klavier had talked him in circles for the past forty-five minutes, and he was tired of it.

He let out a frustrated sigh. It was like Klavier was keeping him from going to the agency. He thought it was strange when the rock star had hastily pulled him away, but the blonde was a bit strange to begin with, so he dismissed it as his own paranoia.

Frankly, Phoenix didn't want to hear another word out of the singer for a long time.

It was almost noon when he made it back. He made his way inside and found the lights in the main room had been turned off.

"That's strange…" He whispered to himself. Trucy should have opened the office hours ago. He reached to flick the switch when his daughter peeked out of the backroom and shook her head violently.

He stopped and gave her a questioning look. She extended a white gloved finger towards the couch.

Apollo was stretched out on his stomach, a blue-green bedspread thrown over him. His arms were wrapped around the pillow like one would hug a stuffed animal. His face was calm and he didn't make a sound as he breathed.

Phoenix could only stare at the adorable sight.

Trucy waved at her father to join her in the other room. He followed her in.

"Funny." He smiled as he quietly closed the door. "I thought he would at least snore a little."

His chuckle died in his throat when he saw his daughter's face. _Uh, oh… that look…_

The magician girl glared silently at him, her fists on her hips, and Phoenix swore the room's temperature dropped a few degrees. _I'm in deep, aren't I?_

"…" He shifted, uncomfortable under her sharp look. "…Are you going to tell me what I did wrong, or do I have to guess?" He asked.

She gave him another look. _Right… Guess…_

Phoenix opened his mouth to do just that, but she interrupted him.

"Do you know why Apollo's so tired?" She asked flatly.

_Oh, no. She used his real name… _"N-No, I don't…"

Trucy looked away from him, her gaze shifting from anger to sadness. "He… cried. A lot."

_What!?_ She could see the shock on his face.

"Daddy…" She said, dropping her arms to her sides. "He cried about you."

Now this really shocked him. "Me? Why would he-"

"You lied to him! You lied to his face and you know it!" She shouted, tears welling up in her eyes.

Trucy wiped her tears away. This wasn't about her.

She took a step towards him. "Apollo's never had any kind of family before! He told me he's never had anyone that's been as close to him as you and me!"

"He trusts us, Daddy." She whispered, her voice growing in intensity. "He trusts you more than he trusts me, more than he trusts anyone else!"

Phoenix lowered his head, looking away. Trucy reached forward and clutched his sleeve; pushing her face under his to make him look, make him see what she was saying.

"Daddy…" She breathed, her voice cracking, "Why did you break that trust? You knew it would hurt him, but you did it anyway!"

"Why would you hurt Apollo, Daddy!? Don't you love him!?"

They stood there in silence for a while, the words hanging heavily in the air. Trucy felt her anger disappear slowly as she breathed, her hand still tight in the soft cotton.

She glanced up as her father began to speak.

"I…" His expression was a heart wrenching mixture of guilt, regret, and misery. "I'm so sor-"

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to," She said, letting go of his jacket. "Am I?"

Phoenix took a deep breath then let it out in an unsteady sigh. He nodded.

Trucy smiled reassuringly at him. "I'm sure he's willing to forgive you," She leaned forward and wiggled a brow, "If you tell him the truth, hm?"

He let out a short laugh, relaxing a little. His daughter sure could get a man motivated.

Motivation via guilt. Phoenix felt for the man she'd date one day. _Good luck._

She put her hands on her hips again. "Now, I want you to go out there, get on your knees, and beg for his forgiveness!" She commanded, pointing at the door.

"Yes ma'am." He said as he opened the door. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes for a moment to gather his thoughts, then walked out.

Trucy crossed her arms. "Men are so complicated." She mumbled to herself.

A few moments later, Phoenix popped back in. "He's not here."

"Huh?"

The couch was empty.

Trucy crossed her arms again. "Where'd he go?"

Phoenix shrugged and walked outside. "His bike's still here!" He called back inside.

She joined her father outside. "That means he hasn't gone home yet."

"Maybe you woke him up when you started yelling…" He suggested.

"Nah, Polly could sleep through a typhoon." She said with a giggle.

Her dad touched his chin. "Maybe he got hungry. It is his lunch hour."

"Great! You were about to sweep Polly off his feet with a daring proclamation of love, and he leaves to get something to eat! Geeze!" She shouted, throwing her hands in the air.

"Ehe… don't get carried away, now, Trucy…" He said, scratching the back of his neck in embarrassment.

_This is going to be one long lunch hour… _He thought with a sigh.

**IGIARI!! OBJECTION!! IGIARI!! OBJECTION!! IGIARI!! OBJECTION!! IGIARI!! OBJECTION!!**

"Sweet and sawa chikan, Mista Aporo." The waitress said in a very thick Chinese accent while she set the order in font of him.

"Thanks, Julia." Said Apollo, chuckling at her fake accent. It was actually pretty good, but the fact she was tall, naturally blonde, and nowhere near Asian kind of threw it all off. He broke his chopsticks and picked up a piece of 'chikan'- er, chicken.

"What's up, Apollo?"Julia asked, sitting down across from him. "You look upset."

He chewed and swallowed. "Probably because I am." _A huge argument and crying your eyes out would ware anyone out._

"You get in a fight or somethin'?" She guessed.

"…! How did you-"

"Because I'm absolutely brilliant, that's why." She pointed out with a grin.

Apollo sighed. It was like she could read his mind. "You know, you scare me sometimes."

Julia Akiharu was one of his close friends from the orphanage, back when he was still living there.

It's not that she didn't have parents. She was taken from them for a painfully simple reason.

Child abuse. Her single father wasn't the nice neighbor you invited over for a barbeque, that's for sure.

They met under strange circumstances. Apollo was chosen to sit next to her and give her comfort when her father was on trial. She wanted to testify, so he gave her all the moral support he could. She was brave for a ten year old. He was five years older, but he knew he couldn't do the same.

She cried for days after that, but not for her dad. She was happy to finally be away from him, to be safe. She was free to sleep through the night, to not worry about punishment if she made a mistake.

An orphanage can be a very dark place, especially when the majority of the children are teens.

But, after that, they became great friends. They met again a few months back when he ate here for the first time. She was bussing tables and accidently spilled a large glass of grape juice all over him.

Ah, good times, good times.

From then on he would come here for lunch to trade stories as well as enjoy great Chinese. She vented on him most of the time, and he came to see her as a confidant of sorts.

"So, what's going on in that spiky lawyer head of yours, Apple Juice?"

His face fell. "You still call me that?"

"Why not? It's fun!" She giggled.

Apollo groaned. "You're as bad as my sister."

Julia smiled. "From what you've told me about her, I'd say that was a compliment."

"Yeah, whatever." He scoffed, stuffing another piece into his mouth.

"So, Juice-boy, who's got you so down?" She asked, her cheek in her palm.

The young attorney almost choked at the nickname, but managed to gulp down the bite. _J-Juice-boy?_

"I got into a fight, like you said."

"I didn't say 'what'. I said 'who'. Are you sure you're a lawyer?"

"Yes, I'm sure!" He shot back. "And 'who' is none of your business."

A vulpine grin spread across Julia's face. "Right. Or should I say Mr. Right."

Good thing Apollo didn't have anything in his mouth. If he did, it would be all over the waitress right now. Or lodged in his throat. Both were equally as bad.

"W-WHAT!?"He screeched, face flushing red. He had never even mentioned his employer in a way to insinuate anything like that!

"Ah," She said, sticking a pinky into her ear, "So I'm right, huh?"

"H-H-Ho-How d-did you-!? WHEN did you-!? I-I never-!!" He sputtered an octave higher than his usual tenor.

"Oh? I was your waitress yesterday. You came in the late afternoon, if I've remembered correctly."

_I didn't even notice… _he thought.

"Of course, you didn't notice me. I mean, you were practically ogling at the handsome guy in the beanie the whole time! That is Mr. Phoenix Wright, your boss, right? The one you talk about all the time?"

Apollo was now the personification of his nickname. He flushed darker than a very red apple. He stammered embarrassed gibberish to the table below him.

"It surprised me at first, you know. For as long as I've known you, you've never shown any kind of romantic interest in anyone." She stated, tapping her chin.

Apollo was so very aware of that.

The waitress smiled. "You sooooo like him! Aww! At long last, my little Apple Juicy likes someone! You do like him, right? C'mon, you can tell me!"

"Alright! I do like Mr. Wright, ok!? Are you satisfied now!?" He shouted, covering his mouth soon afterwards. He stared at her, wide-eyed.

Julia smiled softly, her hazel eyes sparkling. "And that, my friend, makes me very happy."

Apollo dropped his hand, captivated by the beautifully content expression on his best friend's face.

"You need someone, Apollo." She explained, the smile widening, "Someone like him."

He looked away, his hand hovering over his heart.

_She's right…_ He thought.

"I know I'm right, Juice-boy." She snickered while getting up.

Apollo frowned. "You really do scare me sometimes, Julia."

"The great defense attorney, Apollo Justice, scared by little old mind-reading me? No way!" She said sarcastically. She laughed loudly at his expression as she made her way to check on her other tables.

The brunette huffed and slumped in his seat.

He had just admitted that he was in love with his boss to his table serving best friend. Things just got better and better.

He did feel better, though, now that he thought about it.

"Ah! That's right!" Apollo had come to the Ni Hao to talk to Julia about something, but she, once again, got him sidetracked.

He searched the dining room for her, and found her heading for the kitchen. He got up and followed her.

She walked right into the kitchen without seeing him. He pushed the swinging door open and entered the next room.

* * *

If you think that this chapter ended suddenly, than you're right! It did! It's supposed to.

Anyway, I know it's been a while, but please give me some time. I'm working almost 9 hours every day and stuff. I'll have the next chapter out as soon as possible.

And, as always, reviews are welcome! Thanks!


	7. Chapter 6

Unexpectedly: Chapter 6

"So, you want to learn more about forensics," Said Ema Skye to the man that had unexpectedly joined her at the small table outside a café, "Mr.… what was it again?"

"Gumshoe… Dick Gumshoe." Said the scruffy man.

"Right, the detective who worked for Mr. Edgeworth." She said with a smile.

Gumshoe scratched the back of his head. "I still work for him…" He mumbled.

"Anyway, I'd love to teach you what I know! I've always wanted an apprentice since Mr. Wright took on Apollo."

Dick was happy she accepted him, but paused at the name. "A Polo?" He asked.

"Apollo Justice. You know, the not so new kid on the defense block. He's quite scientifically minded, from what I've seen." She explained, leaning forward in her seat to retrieve her bag of crunchy snacks. She popped the new bag open. "Mr. Edgeworth better leave the prosecuting to that glimmerous fop when facing him."

"Gimmerous… fop?" Gumshoe was so lost.

"Klavier Gavin, MUNCH the rock star." She said, waving her hand dismissively.

Gumshoe nodded. He had heard a lot about the blonde prosecutor from Edgeworth, so he wasn't as hopelessly lost as before.

Something struck him. "Wait, Mr. Wright has an apprentice?"

"MUNCH MUNCH He's not so much an apprentice, MUNCH he's more like MUNCH an employee."

This was news to him. He's better tell Edgeworth about it later.

"So, MUNCH what got you interested MUNCH in the scientific side MUNCH of investigating?" She asked, genuinely curious.

Gumshoe sighed. "My way of investigating is kinda out of date. I need to keep up with the criminals of today, you know?"

"Well, MUNCH MUNCH MUNCH do you have MUNCH any experience in science or MUNCH criminology?" She chewed.

His hand returned to the back of his head. "I've investigated a lot of murders, but I wasn't much for science…"

Ema glared at him.

"THEN!" He waved his hands in panic, "I wasn't much for science THEN!!"

Her glare dissipated. Nice dodge there, Gumshoe.

"I'm willing to teach if you're willing to do the work, Detective."

The scruffy detective nodded enthusiastically. "I'll work hard, Ms. Ema! I won't let you down!"

She popped another snackoo into her mouth, then threw one at him. *K-Tonk!* "You'd MUNCH better MUNCH."

Ema's phone began to ring. She flipped it open. "Hello?"

She sat up, rigid. The brunette's face became very serious.

"I have Detective Gumshoe with me right now. We're on our way."

She hung up, then stood. Gumshoe followed.

"Looks like your first lesson came early, Detective. We've got a scene."

**IGIARI!! OBJECTION!! IGIARI!! OBJECTION!! IGIARI!! OBJECTION!! IGIARI!! OBJECTION!!**

_What… what's happening?_

_The pain… it's everywhere. But why?_

_My hands… they're all wet… and red._

_My chest… My chest burns…_

_Screams… where am I? I don't want to be here._

_Help me…someone…_

_I'm scared…_

_Please…_

**IGIARI!! OBJECTION!! IGIARI!! OBJECTION!! IGIARI!! OBJECTION!! IGIARI!! OBJECTION!!**

_Riiing…Riiing…Riiing…Rii-_

"Thanks for calling the Wright Anything Agency. If you need magic, music, or even a little Justice, you've called the Wright place."

"…Um… I-I'm looking for Mr. Phoenix Wright…"

"Speaking. How can I help you?"

"I-I'm in some trouble… I need an attorney…"

"Hmm, you'll have to speak with our attorney, Apollo Justice, about that-"

"He can't represent me."

"..."

"…I need you to represent me, Mr. Wright. I know you can."

"I…don't take cases anymore, unless I have a reason."

"You do."

"…!"

"You… you don't know what happened?"

"Apparently not…"

"Please…come to the detention center… I'll explain everything when we meet."

"…"

"If…you knew the whole story… you wouldn't be able to say no…"

"I'll be there as soon as possible, but I'm not giving you any promises."

"Thank you, Mr. Wright."

-CLICK-

**IGIARI!! OBJECTION!! IGIARI!! OBJECTION!! IGIARI!! OBJECTION!! IGIARI!! OBJECTION!!**

Trucy was practicing her magic in the office as she waited for Polly to come back from lunch. It had already been a few hours, and she was very worried.

"Where could he be!?" She huffed, dropping the floating hoop with a frustrated sigh. She couldn't concentrate!

When she couldn't take the anxiety for one more moment, she stomped to the door and threw it open.

Outside stood Ema, a vacant expression on her face. Behind her stood a very tall, scruffy looking man in a beat up trench coat.

"Hey, Ema!" She said cheerfully, but soon regained her sour mood. She made her way outside. "I'm sorry I can't stay and talk. Polly's been gone for hours and I'm going to go find him!"

"I need to speak with Mr. Wright…" Came Ema's voice. It was apprehensive and unsure. "about Apollo…"

The magician tilted her head. "Hmm? Daddy's out right now. What about Polly?"

"Look, pal, we need to see Mr. Wright as soon as possible. It's really important." Said the scruffy-looking guy. His voice, unlike Ema's, was strong and urgent.

Trucy picked up on it. This was important.

"Daddy's at the detention center talking to someone. Does this…" She paused, "Does this have to do with my brother being gone for so long?"

Ema nodded, her hand tightening on her bag. She did not want to be the one to tell her.

"You're brother… is in a little trouble…" Gumshoe mumbled.

"What? You mean, like, illegal trouble?! No way!" Trucy questioned, gaping.

"That's not what he means, Trucy…" Ema told her, looking away.

"Just spit it out!" Yelled the youngest, clearly upset.

Gumshoe and Ema gave each other a look. This wasn't going to be easy…

* * *

OH MY GOD IT'S CHAPTER 6! I've only been updating on my DA and completely forgot to post here! Haha! OOPS!

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It took me forever, but you know how that goes.

Reviews are happily accepted!


End file.
